


Sworda Into You

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Not completely accurate, except my friend, hopefully not ooc or too ooc, implied Michael/Jeremy, implied Zoe/Alana, so i guess somebody did, the fic nobody asked for, this is kind of cheesy but aw well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared learns being a knight is more rewarding than he thought it'd be. Especially when you're able to save a cute healer in the woods.





	Sworda Into You

Armor, long sleeved shirt and pants were a terrible combination for the burning sun. Fortunately, patrol in the forest saved Jared from simmering under the heat. Normally he'd be partnered with Michael, but the other had talked his ear off nonstop about some adorable baker, so the following day as Michael began back where he was on the topic Jared waved him off to go get some fresh bread. He could always make up an excuse as to why Michael wasn't with him if questioned. Not like the kingdom was particularly strict on these things, but it was more like a buddy system; something happens and you have someone there to help you out.

It wasn't like there was much trouble around these parts anyway. The occasional bandit, but Jared handled them with ease. Speaking of which..

“Are you going to hand over the basket or do I have to take it from you?” A loud voice boomed and Jared was already steering his horse towards the ruckus.

“I-I need the herbs, for you know um.. medicine.”

“You won't have any use of the, when you're de-” A face full of Jared's shield sent the bandit slamming into the ground. Threatening someone’s life over _herbs_? The knight wasn't having any of that.

As the bandit came to Jared was already off his horse hovering over him and his sword pointed out. “You want to find out where I'm going to shove my sword or do you want to get out of the king’s territory, you scum.” Jared spat. The other wasn't too much taller than him, but seeing that his dagger was on the ground he'd just run away for his life. Which was exactly what he did.

With that deed done, Jared slid his sword back into its holder and turned his attention towards the one in need. “You're not hurt are you?”

The stranger got up from the ground and brushed himself off, his knuckles turning white from gripping the basket handle too tightly. “U-um, no I’m fine! Thank you for saving me.” The stranger offered him a smile, the only visible feature Jared could see with the dark blue hood over his face.

“No sweat. I'm guessing you're defenseless, so would you like me to guide you back to town?” Jared sighed. It was the chivalrous thing to do, but getting out of the shade and back into the sun wasn't appealing.

“I can make it uh, back on my own. I don't want to bother you anymore.”

“I'm heading back there anyway, it's no big deal. You can even ride on the back of my horse.” Jared offered, tapping his foot impatiently.

“W-well..” The stranger hesitated.

“Come on little blue riding hood I don't have all day.” Jared turned towards his horse and felt brief contact when the other had bumped into him. He turned to comment on it, but words never came. The stranger had the hood down and the knight was met to a sight of honey colored hair and blue eyes that Jared felt like he could stare at all day. He barely registered what the other had to say.

_‘Get a grip.’_

“S-sorry! I didn't want you to get on yet- I'm sorry I just- I’ve never rodeahorsebefore.”

Wordlessly Jared turned around, holding his hand out. The other looked pink in the face as he stared at the hand.

“I'm going to boost you up.” Jared explained as the other nodded, muttering an apology as Jared took his exposed hand in his armored one, lifting the other onto the horse. There was a moment where he wondered what his hand felt like, but he had to remind himself that he's supposed to be more chivalrous. Not whatever… this is.

“All set?”

“Y-yep.”

“Then here we go. But seriously? Out in the woods by yourself? That's pretty dangerous.”

“Didn't you come out here alone too?”

“Yeah, but at least I have a sword.” Jared smiled when he heard a chuckle. The trip back was starting to seem less dreadful.

-

Jared had silently wondered why he never saw Evan- who had told him his name after getting tired of the new nickname Jared found quite fitting for him. When he returned his horse to the stables with his newfound companion he got a questioning look from a few knights when he started to follow Evan. Simply telling them he was only escorting him.

And the answer to his question came when Evan showed him to his home. It was almost near the end of town in a small stone house that he hardly recognized. Before he opened the door Evan apologized in advance over the place being messy.

And it hardly wasn't. Bottles of unknown liquids- that he could only assume was medicine -were placed neatly on shelves and countertops, some ingredients sitting out on a table and the rest of the room spotless. There were a few other doors, but he wasn't going to snoop.

“This place is nicer than most knight quarters I've seen. Or any other healers rooms.” Evan opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it when they heard a door opening, an older woman Jared assumed was his mother appearing.

“Welcome home Evan- oh! You brought company, is this a new friend?” The woman wore a soft expression, a smile on her face as she looked over them. Yet Evan seemed to tense up beside him after the question.

“N-no mom, he's just a knight.”

“I save your life and we're not even friends?” Jared said feigning hurt. He had to bite back a grin when Evan's expression flashed from shock to delight. Was he genuinely happy about gaining a friend? It was meant to be in a teasing manner, yet Evan took it seriously. If he wanted to be friends, then Jared wouldn't complain about it.

“I-I didn't want to assume since you were just uh, doing your job. We can be friends-”

“Save your life..?” Evan's mother had cut off her son as she looked at him with a worried expression. She was already making her way around the counter, examining Evan and hugging him for dear life. Jared watched the exchange silently. He couldn't remember the last time he saw his family.

“Ow- mom I'm fine, really. S-sir Jared chased off a bandit wanting my medicine.”

Before Jared knew it she tugging him into the hug as well. For someone her size she sure was strong, but the hug felt more comfortable as the seconds went by. The only other person who ever really hugged him was Michael, and those hugs were usually bone crushing ones.

When she pulled away and blinked away what few tears she had, Jared felt his stomach drop. He had to remind himself those were tears of relief, not sorrow.  
  
“Sir Jared, you are welcome here anytime. Anyone who saves my son- anyone who is a _friend_ of my son, is a friend of mine.”  
  
Jared could only thank her and nod, sharing a glance and sending a smile to Evan on his way out.

That was less awkward than he thought it'd be.

-  
  
The following day Jared and Michael had a less eventful job, guard duty. They both preferred surveying the area, or being able to walk around in general instead of standing post until they got to switch out. Jared used the time to hear about Michael’s day yesterday, smiling at how he beamed at the mention of the bakery. It was a pretty boring duty, but he was thankful that Michael hardly ever ran out of anything to say.  
  
“He even gave me a free fresh roll! But told me I’d have to pay next time, which means he implied I’d be back and he’s absolutely right about that-”  
  
“U-um, sorry pardon me.” A soft voice interrupted, getting both of the knight’s attention. Jared recognized the blue hood immediately, his lips twitching up into a smile.  
  
“Little blue riding hood, I didn’t think I’d see you again so soon. What brings you here, _friend_ ? Or did you come back because of my sparkling personality?” He was pretty sure if he could fully see Evan’s eyes he’d be rolling them. Michael looked flabbergasted while glancing back and forth between them so Jared chose to ignore him. He knew he’d have to explain later anyway.  
  
“G-greetings sir Jared, my mom helped me uh, make you some medicine. N-not that you need it, you look perfectly healthy! But just in case, you know? It’s basically good for aches, since you probably uh do a lot of sword practice I assume. And I um, made it with some of the herbs I found yesterday too. I would have bought you something, but homemade gifts have moremeaninganyway.” And with that said, Evan was shoving a small bottle into Jared’s hands, already rushing off into the busy crowd amongst the streets.  
  
Jared felt a bit flustered by the gesture. He never really got any homemade gifts. It tended to be mostly flowers and foods that grateful civilians gave him for protecting them. It wasn’t necessary, but he still appreciated the gifts and credit he got for fulfilling his duty.  
  
“I’m gone for one day and you make a friend?” Michael asked astonishingly.  
  
“It’s a long story.” It really wasn’t, but Jared didn’t feel like explaining in case of any teasing.  
  
“Literally have all day.”  
  
Jared sighed loudly, not even having to glance over at Michael to know he was grinning in victory. It was definitely the heat making him feel hot in the face now. Sometimes he really hated guard duty.  
  
-  
  
Fortunately for Jared the next day he could roam the streets once more. It was midday and no real action other than the usual. He had made sure to avoid the route Michael was taking since he was trying his best to avoid any conversation involving Evan. Not that he had a problem with him, or was ashamed to know him, but when you get called someone’s ‘knight in shining armor’ all day it could get tiring to hear.  
  
While patrolling Jared noticed a familiar face and was surprised he had his hood down for once. Instead of approaching, he watched from a distance as the other looked like he was debating on buying an apple. He felt kind of weird observing, but to anyone else he’d just seem like he was cautiously watching the other to make sure he didn’t steal. Evan was no where near a thief.

The fruit vendor looked mildly annoyed at Evan’s hesitation, seeming like he was apologizing while putting the apple back, but it fell from the basket and Jared knew that greedy look instantly on the shopkeeper. He didn’t like it at all.  
  
“You can’t put it back _now_ , you bruised it! Street rat, you’ll have to pay for it or find another way to pay off the-”  
  
“My _dear_ friend Evan, is something troubling you?” Jared cut in and couldn’t help noticing how Evan’s expression changed from panic to relief. Though he still looked like he was panicking internally and Jared wasn’t going to let this shopkeeper's charade go on any longer.  
  
“O-oh royal knight, I didn’t realize you are… Friends with this peasant.” The nasty tone of the vendor made Jared’s blood boil. What right did he have to insult Evan when he didn’t even know him?  
  
“Of _course_ I am.” Jared scoffed, slinging an arm around Evan’s shoulder. The taller male tensed up, but he didn’t intend to let go until they were out of sight of the vendor. Plucking the apple from Evan’s hand, he examined it and raised a brow. “This looks perfectly fine to me. There’s hardly a scratch on it.” He tossed the apple over to the other.  
  
“I-it must be my eyesight. My a-apologies sir.” Now it was the shopkeeper’s turn to be nervous. Oh how the tables turned. Jared felt satisfied by this and was already leading Evan away from the vendor. Before they left he couldn’t help making one last remark, hardly turning his head back to the one that wasn’t worth his time. “Better be more careful next time, would _hate_ to find out if you accused someone else of damaging your goods.” He couldn’t help the grin that found its way on his face as the pair walked away, he even swore he heard Evan laugh, but it was covered up by a cough.  
  
-  
  
Jared had decided for the most of it, he’d just escort Evan around town. Evan remarked there was no need for it, but didn’t say anything otherwise as he filled up his basket with items that were on a small list. When he was finished, Jared pulled Evan aside to the local well, splitting an apple he had picked up from a nicer vendor. Hunger took over and they both ate without a word, only the sounds of their crunching taking up the silence. When Jared was finished he decided to use the time to get to know Evan better. He did spend practically all day with him. “Running errands for your mom?”  
  
Evan rubbed the back of his neck, turning his attention back to Jared. “Yes and no. As you um, probably know she’s a healer. I guess I’m kind of her apprentice in a way- but she’s already taught me so much. I know how to make most medicines on my own a-and it’d be nice to let her relax so I could take over for her. She’s done so much for me all her life, I want to repay her.” Evan rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile. He didn’t look at Jared, but instead looked away thoughtfully.  
  
“Sorry for rambling.” Jared didn’t realize he had gotten so quiet himself as Evan broke the silence and started fidgeting with his basket handles.  
  
“No need for that now. It’s nice to put so much consideration into your mother and career.” Jared felt a sense of accomplishment when Evan looked up at him and smiled at the reply.  
  
“T-thank you, sir Jared.”  
  
“And enough of that. I wear that title with pride, but since I suppose we _are_ past being acquaintances you can just call me by my name. No more sir, with you it almost feels too formal.” Even though they had just met it started to feel odd for Evan to be calling him that. It was like if Michael called him that- unfitting and somewhat strange.  
  
“Well alright, sir- I mean, Jared.” Evan tested it out, looking away briefly before sending a sheepish smile Jared’s way.  
  
The knight simply returned the smile and saw Evan to his home before he got back to the castle. Michael mentioned the fact he hardly saw him, so Jared did the same to him.  
  
“Maybe if you stepped out of the baker’s you would have saw me.” It wasn’t meant to be harsh, but Michael didn’t seem affected by it anyway.  
  
“I did see you actually. I just didn’t want to interrupt your courting.”  
  
Jared threw a pillow at his smug face.  
  
-  
  
Jared really should have been more careful. In hindsight he should have never took the bait from a group of bandits outside of the kingdom. Throwing insults at him and Michael until he ran head first into the battle. He really shouldn’t care about what a group of lowdowns think of him, yet his pride took more than it could take and one thing lead to another. There were five bandits, but numbers never really mattered to Jared. As long as he could take them down it’d be fine. It wasn’t fine when an axe landed on his shoulder. It made a clean cut, but thankfully for his armor it prevented the weapon from getting too deep. Michael had witnessed this and it was the first time he ever saw his friend so enraged. The bandits never really had a chance after that.  
  
It was sunset when they arrived back to the castle and before Jared knew it they had a healer cleaning and checking his wound then sternly got told he was to rest and take it easy until his shoulder healed. Michael had stayed in his room that night and it took Jared awhile to convince him he’d be alright. When the other had left Jared was restless that night. No sword practice, no patrolling, no training any rookies. The thought of being put on guard duty was enough to make his mood turn sour.  
  
When he was finally able to rest it didn’t seem to last long because he was presented by the presence of the queen, Zoe. He went to sit up, but groaned and decided against it.  
  
“There’s no need for that, you were told to rest.” Zoe smiled at him, taking a seat on the bed. Her smiled faded when she saw the bandages, so Jared was prepared for the follow-up lecture.  
  
“Its been quite awhile since you’ve done anything reckless, but I was informed you two were out numbered.” Leave it Michael to not bring up Jared’s rash behavior. “Since I don’t wish for one of my best knights to put on too much strain, I’m relieving you of _most_ of your knightly duties until you are fully healed.” Jared stared at her speechlessly in confusion. Seeing this, Zoe continued.  
  
“In other words, you have time off to do as you please until you’re healed. I suggest seeing the healer at the end of town, I heard great things about the apprentice.” Zoe winked at him and Jared flushed. He should have expected this. Things got around fast at the castle.  
  
Even if Jared _did_ have a romantic interest in Evan it was fortunately not forbidden. When Larry and Cynthia had stepped down from the throne Connor was the next in line, but instead it was handed off to Zoe as he didn’t care for the pressure of ruling an entire kingdom. Zoe was nervous as well, but her former knight Alana, now queen, had made it easier for her. If anything she seemed happier having someone beside her. Zoe was always more at ease around Alana.  
  
“Well who am I to go against the queen’s orders?” Jared bit back a smile, resting his eyes. He didn’t bother explaining the healer was just a friend. The queen was known for staring down people until she got the complete truth, it wasn’t hard for her to decipher people as well. It was a battle he knew he couldn’t win.  
  
“I’m glad there are no objections!” Looking pleased, Zoe stood up and proceed to walk out the door, but not before turning back around briefly. “Remember I said you are _mostly_ relieved. Some days you’ll be put on guard duty.”  
  
Jared let out a groan, furrowing his brows and keeping his eyes shut. “Fair enough.”  
  
-  
  
By noon Jared was in front of the healer’s door, knocking a few times before he entered. Though the room appeared to be empty until he spotted Evan appearing from under the table. Jared was going to remark on the odd situation, but Evan was already explaining it. “S-sorry, I dropped a small bottle, it uh kept rolling away from me. My mom went out for awhile- I don’t mean to pry, but um aren’t you supposed to be wearing armor?” Evan asked curiously. Jared did always wear it, but since he didn’t have guard duty for the day he decided against it. Plus the extra weight on his shoulder wouldn’t help the soreness much.  
  
“By queen’s orders I was told to come to specifically see you.” Evan’s eyes widened and Jared made sure to quickly clarify himself. “I got a nasty shoulder wound from a fight with bandits and you’re a healer. I’m sure you can put two and two together.”  
  
“Are you alright? No, you aren’t obviously, that’s why you’re here. I’m sorry, please s-sit for a moment.” Jared did as he was instructed and noticed how Evan’s expression went from surprised to worry in a snap. The healer he had last night treated him more like a problem than a person. He’d prefer Evan’s presence any day over that.  
  
Evan returned with bandages, a bottle of medicine, a bucket of water and a small cloth. “Can you remove your shirt for me? I need to um clean the wound and put on some medicine and fresh bandages.” He looked a bit flustered, but Jared shrugged it off. He shifted away and bit back a groan when he went to slide his sleeved shirt off, not wanting Evan to hear his pain.  
  
Evan carefully removed his old bandages and gave Jared a small warning before he rubbing the cold wet cloth against his wound to rub off the crust. He let out a hiss as he tensed up, but relaxed as soon as Evan cleaned up the wound. Next came the medicine and Jared felt frozen in place when soft hands met his shoulder. He could only assume Evan was rubbing on the medicine, but the touch felt so foreign, yet odd and soft. Most of the contact he got from others was when he was in his suit of armor.  
  
_‘His hands feel like he’s never touched a weapon before. Why does it feel so hot in here now.’_  
  
Jared stared stoned face at the shelf of medicines, ignoring the burning feeling in his face. This isn’t something he needed to think about right now- or in general. Why should he, they were only friends. Sure Michael had assumed something different- and well, so did the queen.. Most of the kingdom.. Whatever, at least _he_ knew the truth.  
  
“-is it hard?”  
  
“ _What_?” Jared whipped around to face Evan. The healer looked startled.  
  
“T-to fight in glasses. I’m sorry that’s probably a dumb question, I-I didn’t mean to offend you. Sorry.”  
  
Oh. It was only a simple question. Jared took a moment to collect himself and- and when did Evan bandage him up? He was so zoned out he wasn’t even aware the healer was already done. “There’s a good bit of knights that wear glasses. Even Lady Zoe’s queen wears them and she used to be a knight as well.”  
  
Evan made a small sound of acknowledgement and smiled at Jared. The knight returned the smile and stared down remembering he should probably put his shirt back on. Once he was done fumbling his way back into the shirt, he stood up and made distance between him and Evan. “How much do I owe you?”  
  
“Nothing, it’s on the house. A thank you for helping me before, and uh just wanting to help out a friend.” Evan’s expression softened and Jared really needed to cool down. There was only so much heat he could handle. “If it’s alright I’d like for you to come back over tomorrow so I can check on it. Don’t want it getting worse, you know?”  
  
“Yeah. Sure thing. Um, thank you.” Jared smiled awkwardly and gave Evan a small wave before he was out the door. Fresh air would do him some good right now.  
  
-  
  
Seeing as he didn't have guard duty yet the first thing on Jared's agenda after getting ready and eating was going to see Evan. The medicine had worked wonders, but he still felt sore. And Evan did technically ask him to come by again. Who was he pass up that offer?

He also opted to wearing his armor for the day. It wasn't necessary, but he felt bare without it. It wouldn't be too much of a hassle to get off when he got to the healer’s home and he did put it on every day anyway. Plus he wanted to get out of the castle's walls today.

Getting out of the castle was less trouble than he thought, until Michael had spotted him.

“You're up awfully early! Wait. You're _never_ up early, what's the hurry?” Michael asked with a confused expression.

“I'm supposed to see the healer again is all.” Jared replied monotonically.

“Is that so?” It was too early for Michael to be grinning so cheekily.

“ _Yes_. It's the queen's orders.” Jared crossed his arms.

“Uh-huh. And you’re wearing armor because?”

“I don't need to explain myself to you.”

“If you say so. Well, knight in shining armor you don't want to keep him waiting now.” The grin never faded from his face as he gave Jared a playful push forward.

Jared could only sigh. He didn't want to admit it but Michael was right.

“Oh! And maybe you could join me at the tavern, we do need to catch up!” They saw each other every day, but Jared decided not to comment on that.

“We'll see.”

-

When Jared had arrived he was surprised to see Evan making his way out of his home. Before the other could rush off, Jared tugged on the back of his hood causing the other to jump.

“It's just me!” Jared let go of the cloak, holding his hands up to his chest to show he meant no harm. Evan let out a breath he had been holding and shot Jared a stern look when the knight began to smile innocently.

“A greeting would have been nice instead.”

“I'll remember that next time. Any reason why you're out so early?”

“Oh, I needed more ingredients for the medicine I was going to make you. I didn't uh expect you to be here so early.”

“How about I escort you out to the woods? Not like I have anything better to do.” Jared suggested and watched as Evan debated it.

“What if you get hurt again..? Aren't you supposed to be out of your armor anyway?” Evan frowned disapprovingly.

“I have a small dagger, and if you really want me out of my armor I might make an exception later.” Jared teased with a wink and Evan let out a loud sigh in response while gently shoving at the armor.

“On second thought I'd like to go by myself.”

“I could bring my horse along to make it shorter.”

“...Well alright.”

Jared smirked in victory, but as Evan rushed past him he had to put his small moment of victory on hold as he tried to catch up with the healer.

-

Morning strolls through the woods was something Jared didn't think he missed until the duo was having one. Everything felt so calm, the temperature was nice and damp- overall it was a peaceful atmosphere. Half way through the woods Evan decided it was a good place to stop and search for plants by foot.

“How long have you been running out in the woods?” Jared asked wanting to break the silence as he stood by his horse.

“Years? Its been too long for me to remember, sorry.” Evan replied, distracted by some plants near a tree and smiling to himself when he put them in his basket.

“You mean to tell me you've been coming out here with no protection? How you made it out unscratched is incredible.” It really was. Most people who went out usually got lost or met an unfortunate end with bandits that had nothing better to do.

“There isn't normally anyone out in the morning besides traveling merchants- and um, I know a few hiding places anyway.” Evan rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile and started to walk beside Jared as he lead them around the woods.

“But you got caught the first time I met you.”

“I did, but I guess I'm pretty lucky to have met you.”

-

Occasionally they'd stop as Evan would spot something he needed and then they'd continue the walk. When Evan's basket got full he had asked Jared if they could make one last stop before heading back. Evan seemed excited about it and Jared currently had nothing on his plate anyway.

As the long trail ended and grass took over more than dirt and pine needles, a lake was seen from behind the low tree branches. Jared stared at the water in awe, surprised it wasn't completely muddy. He hadn't even noticed Evan was right next to him until Evan accidentally bumped their shoulders.

“I-it's normally more pretty to see during sunrise.” Evan walked ahead of him to sit on an old tree stump, setting his basket on the ground as Jared joined him.

“I've actually seen this before. It was night time when I found it, so it was hard to see.”

“Aren't knights normally done with patrol before nighttime?” Shit.

“I found it by accident okay.” Jared said defensively.

“You got lost, didn't you?” Evan asked amusingly.

“I just got off track is all!” If you call getting off track from chasing off bandits and forgetting which way you came from, then yes he did. Not the least bit lost. Alana had scolded him over it, but he got back safely nonetheless.

Evan began chuckling at the teasing and soon Jared was finally cracking a smile. That was until he saw a nearby bush rustle. Immediately Jared was on his feet, a dagger he brought along was now gripped in his hand. Evan had jumped up as well, holding onto Jared's arm out of panic.

Jared was prepared to attack whoever was ambushing them, staying still in place until the intruder showed themselves. He was ready to lunge forward given the perfect opportunity.

“Come on out you coward! We know where you're at!” Jared yelled impatiently.

_‘It could be anyone. A mercenary, a thief, a bandit..’_

A rabbit. A harmless small rabbit that wasn't even taller than Evan's basket.

Wordlessly, Jared put away his dagger and sat back down on the stump when Evan let go of his arm. He hid his face in his hands out of shame and embarrassment. Evan patted his back and sat back down beside him once more.

“It's alright, really. I thought it was a person too.”

“I almost attacked a rabbit.”

“You were just acting on instinct.”

“Evan, I called a _rabbit_ a coward.”

“..Yeah, yeah I guess you did.” Jared's shoulders shook as he laughed into his hands over the encounter. This was a story he'd never repeat to anyone, but at least Evan wasn't teasing him over it.

 

Once they got back to Evan's home the healer had made him up a new batch up medicine and repeated his actions on Jared's wound. Before the knight left he had stopped Evan momentarily. The healer gave him a questioning look when he held out the dagger handle towards him.

“For you. You go out in the woods often, so for your protection.” He hated to say it, but Jared couldn't always be there to escort Evan out into the woods, and he wasn't about to make the healer wait for him to get off duty or be put in charge of patrolling the forest.

“Don't you need this more..?” Evan hesitated taking the weapon, giving Jared a concerned look.

“I can always get another one. And once I'm all healed my sword arm will be good to go.” His words seemed to convince the healer as he grabbed and observed the weapon he now held.

“..And I'd be more comfortable knowing you have something to protect yourself with.”

With that said the knight was closing the door and he heard a faint thank you before the door shut.

Maybe he would take up Michael's offer.  
-

“Knew you'd come around!”

Being in a tavern full of maidens and drunk knights, villagers and mercenaries wasn't how Jared wanted to spend his night. Someone always got into a fight there. But since he couldn't take out his stress on sword practice or chasing off trouble this would have to do. Not the best substitute, but it was good enough.

“I didn't want to sleep yet is all.” Jared laughed lightly at the fake hurt expression Michael had gave him, but the other knight slid over a mug to him anyway.

“I know I'm your _favorite_ person, it makes sense for you to spend time with me. Maybe your second favorite.” Michael added in innocently.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Jared eyed him suspiciously, taking a swing of his bitter drink. He didn't like where this conversation was heading.

“Word is you’re courting the new healer.”

Jared choked on his drink, setting down his mug and giving Michael a glare. When his fit of coughs died down he held the glare. “We’re _just_ friends. Why is everyone assuming we're an item?”

“First of all, you never get close to anyone except me.” .. He did have a point. Most villagers who were nice to him he'd only think of as acquaintances. Not because of their status, but merely because he wasn't a fan of being used since he was close to the queens. It wasn't appealing when people were only boosting his ego just to get near royal status. It was disgusting.

Then there were the knights. Most were okay to be around, but he considered them to be more like allies. Alana had been fairly close to him, but since she became Zoe's queen they hadn't been able to spend as much time together. Michael was the only exception now. At first it was mainly because they had to partner up often, but as time went by they got used to each other. Michael was the one who'd listen to him complain, be able to goof around with and take his teasing with a grain of salt.

“Secondly, you’ve been getting this certain look on your face when he comes around or I mention him. It's the same look Jeremy gives me when I go to visit him.” Okay so maybe he did get a certain feeling he couldn't put his finger on when he saw Evan. Not one he ever got around Michael either. But he was in no way courting Evan.

“Lastly, you two could settle down if it works out.” Jared never really considered ever settling down before. His routine always revolved around serving royalty.

“It's okay to have a thing for him. There's no harm in trying, right?” He thought back to earlier when Evan and him were returning from the woods. How Evan had leaned into him when they picked up speed and how Jared’s chest tightened by the closeness. Or how the healer looked nice without his blue hood up and how nicely he looked when the sun shined down on his honey colored hair. Is that what the feeling was, an interest? Truthfully, being with Evan didn't sound like a bad thing.

“Maybe. I don't know. Even if I did have a ‘thing’ for him I don't even know how to approach someone on that subject.” He reluctantly admitted, taking another drink.

“You could always start with gifts, you don't have to openly court him, just be subtle. And if you two can't make it work out there's always the possibility of just being friends.”

“I guess I could try.” There was no real harm. Jared never really was in a relationship before, just casual flirting once in awhile. If things didn't work out they could always find a new relationship. His grip on his mug handle tightened. He wasn't sure why the thought of Evan with someone else made his stomach drop.

“Look at you taking the first step! I love you, my knightly companion.” Michael slurred and grinned.

“Are you drunk?” Jared stifled a laugh and rose an eyebrow when Michael leaned on him.

“Probably?”

“You never could hold your liquor.” Jared hid a smile behind the rim of his mug.

Attempting to court could wait. Tonight he intended to make sure Michael didn't have any drunk accidents.

-

It was two days after Jared slowly came to the realization that he _might_ have a thing for his new friend. It was strange to think about since he just met Evan, but being around the healer was hard to describe. He felt relaxed, yet still protective of him. Not in his usual instincts way, but as if Evan was royalty. The strange feeling in his stomach would always come whenever he thought of him and- yeah _maybe_ he was interested in him.

The next day after the tavern the pair had guard duty, which Michael was grateful for because of his hangover. Though Jared made sure to be extra loud that day just to rile the other knight up. It was only fair, the upbeat knight had teased Jared for days. Payback was always nice.

When Jared had left the castle he didn't expect to get hit in the face with flowers. Michael didn't even explain himself as he rushed away from Jared and only gave him a thumbs up before he rounded a corner. The implication was clear and Jared sighed. Well, at least he had a gift to give.

  
Upon entering the healer’s home he wasn't completely surprised to see Evan was nowhere in sight, however he was greeted by the healer’s mom, Heidi, instead.

“Oh hello, if you're here to see my son I'm afraid he's not here right now. But he did leave quite a while ago, so he should be returning shortly. Would you like a drink while you wait?” Heidi offered with a soft smile, and he followed her gaze to the flowers in his hands, which he quickly hid behind his back out of embarrassment. She appeared to brighten at flowers while Jared began to feel awkward.

_'Hey don't mind me I just came by to give your son flowers, no big deal.’_

Which is why he decided to shake his head to decline the offer. Let it be known Jared wasn't one to give up, but putting gift giving on hiatus was starting to sound good.

Fortunately the sound of the door cracking had both of their attention and before Evan could speak Jared shoved the flowers into his arms.

“Here, er for you. Obviously.”

Both of them now red faced, Jared decided it was time to leave. Evan never wore red, but it was a nice rosey look for his face.

_‘Ugh.’_

So maybe Jared did have an absolute thing for him.

-  
  
After that day a new strange routine began for Jared. When he wasn't on patrol or guarding the castle Michael would shove different items into his hands and rush off. It was mainly flowers and baked goods, but Jared still found it a bit irritating all the same. At one point he considered just keeping the stuff for himself, but Evan would always get as flustered as he was when he got the gifts so Jared had tossed away that idea.

“How do you afford all these?” Evan asked one day when Jared came in his home with a fresh custard tart. It was a reasonable question. Honestly Jared wasn't sure how Michael afforded all the flowers, but he assumed Jeremy gave him a discount on the sweets.

“Michael's close with the baker.”

“They're friends? That's nice.” Evan smiled not seeming to understand what Jared meant.

“No they're _close._ As in he courted him.”

A beat passed before the healer replied. “ _Oh_. That's still um, nice of course! T-they would seem like a nice couple. Sorry I keep using that word, it's annoying I’msorry-”

“Is there anyone you’d be interested in?” Jared asked out of blue. Evan sighed with relief not minding the disruption, but gave him a look of confusion.

“Of course, it’s why I don't mind you courting me.” So that was out in the open now. Jared remained frozen in place. The way Evan had spoke seemed so casual as if he was bringing up the weather.

“Y-you mean you didn't know? At f-first I thought you were just doing it to be friendly, but um my mom made it clear that you were courting me- I didn'tmeantoassume-” Evan misinterpreted his silence and was on the verge of an anxiety attack or hyperventilating. Finally Jared unfroze and stepped in while placing a hand on his shoulder, shaking the healer slightly.

“Evan- Evan listen, I am courting you.” Evan’s breathing was starting to come out slower so he continued. “I didn't ask you because I-” Was new to this, had difficulty processing his own emotions towards the healer, feared Evan wouldn't return his feelings when he sorted it out. “-didn't know how.” The hand from Evan's shoulder fell.

“If you find it creepy or just want me to stop I can-” Jared paused when Evan grabbed his hand with both of his.

“No! Er- no it's not creepy and I don't want you to. I don't mind because I like you- the gifts have been nice, but I like your presence more. Anyone could get me flowers and food, but if it's from you it’s more meaningful, you know?”

“So you, you like me back huh?” Jared asked in disbelief, waiting for this to be all some dream. His hand got squeezed softly and that was the sign that it was in fact real.

“I thought it was obvious.”

“I didn't want to assume!”

There was a small moment of silence before the two started laughing together. Feeling breathless when they finally settled down Jared took a small step forward into their relationship and kissed Evan on the cheek, earning a grin from the healer. “That wasn't out of line, was it?”

“Can I be the one to assume you'll be doing more of that for now on?”

“I don't see why not. Who _wouldn't_ want a kiss from me?”

As Jared leaned in for a kiss he got a hand pushing his face away instead. Evan would have to get used to his strange charm. But at least he didn't mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I'm such a dork for writing this, but the deed has been done and I love knights
> 
> HUGE shoutout to my great pal @lost-in-the-in-between!! I was considering throwing this fic away when the idea came to me, but she really motivated and supported me to finish it, so bless her <3 And if you like nice long fics I suggest reading her really well written fic "The Mess We Made", fake dating au's are the best and she really nailed it! 
> 
> If anyone has any Kleinsen prompts I'd be happy to hear em and/or possibly write them! I'm @pajama-cats on tumblr! 
> 
> Also Jared, Michael & Alana in knight armor is so appealing to me, goodness. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
